A Letter that No One Will Read
by Pokemonfan67
Summary: Once a month, everyone writes letters to their loved ones to show kindness and compassion. Too bad the recipients won't ever read it. * My entry for Writer of Worlds' " The Feels Hurt" contest.*


**Warning, slight spoilers for Xenoblade Chronicles. It isn't much, but it sorta spoils a small (Miniscule really) detail and it hints at something that happens in the very beginning of the game.**

Thus, you have been warned.

* * *

At least once a month, everyone had to send a letter to someone they cared about. It was to show kindness to those outside of the mansion and remind those people that the fighters still cared for them. This time, Shulk wanted to do something a little different. Normally, he mailed his letters to his friends. This time, he wanted to write a letter to his family.

"Surely Reyn won't mind not getting a letter this month," Shulk told himself as he picked up his pen and set it to the paper, unsure how to start it. Once he got an idea, words started to flow onto the page.

" _Dear Mom and Dad_ ," Shulk started. He held the pen above the page. "What do I even write? I haven't seen them for years." He scratched his chin and bit on the pen's cap. He quickly started writing again.

" _It's been some time since I last talked to you, but I haven't forgotten about you. Ever since that expedition, things haven't been the same in my life,_ " Shulk read aloud while writing. He stopped again. "Strange. When I started this letter, I had many things I wanted to say. Now I'm drawing a blank." Shulk pressed the button on the top of the pen a couple of times before continuing.

" _I'm eighteen now. It's hard to believe that you've missed most of my childhood. I truthfully don't really remember you guys. Don't worry though. I have been taken care of, just not by you. After we left for the expedition, I was found in that chamber and taken back to Colony 9. You guys didn't come along_ ," he continued. He once again stopped. Shulk could go into further details, but he decided against it. This topic made them sound like bad parents.

" _Luckily, I had some great friends like Reyn and Fiora. They were my best friends, even if Fiora_ ," he started. He couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. He quickly erased it and wiped a tear from his eye.

" _After a few years, our colony was attacked by mechons. Luckily, the sword we found helped Dunban to fight against them. Our colony didn't get out unscathed, however. There were many casualties and injuries. They left the colony in shambles_ ," he read aloud. Once again, he erased the phrase. It was too depressing for a simple letter to his family.

" _But that's okay. You left me with one of the greatest gifts I could ever get. You left me with the sword we found. That sword helped our colony. Because of this sword, we had hope._ " Shulk smiled at the letter. " _It also helped me to get to this contest. Now, I've made new friends from far places. It's all because of you guys. For that, I'm grateful. I just wish you would come back to see me_."

He picked up the pen and wrote his signature. " _Sincerely, Shulk._ " Shulk began to walk away with the letter before realizing something. Once again, he sat down at his desk and wrote on the piece of paper. " _P.S. : I have one request. Please tell Fiora that I miss her and I want to see her again._ " He folded the paper up and placed it in an envelope. He stamped a wax seal onto the envelope and walked to the front of the building. Shulk placed the envelope into the box. He only listed the recipient and the return address. He didn't bother listing a receiving address. Shulk smiled sadly at the box.

"It was nice to write, but they'll never read it. They would if they could, but their address is far from here."He looked up at the sky. "Because while three people went into that chamber, only I came out," Shulk muttered before heading back inside.

* * *

And done! Okay, it's kinda short, but I don't know what else I could have done with it. I really hope it inspired some feelings of sadness. Bye guys!


End file.
